Andai Mereka Itu 'Kau'
by lime-hornet
Summary: "Hahh… andai semua saudaraku bisa tersenyum sepertiku…" Ichimatsu juga tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi ada di posisi Karamatsu. — IchiKara [semi-canon]


Tidak ada yang menyadari pastinya alasan mengapa Karamatsu senang melihat wajahnya sendiri secara mendalam, bahkan oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Yang mereka kira, Karamatsu hanya terlalu mendewakan wajahnya yang rupawan. Karena kenarsisannya, maka dia menjadi orang yang tidak terlalu dikhawatirkan oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Bahkan Karamatsu sendiri, tidak tahu alasan kuat ia melakukan hal itu sendiri.

Asalkan nyaman, dia tidak peduli berapa deretan alasan negatif darinya.

* * *

Osomatsu-san! © Akatsuka Fujio

Warn! Cuma rasa penasaran besar dari seorang penggemar anime ini secara sudut pandang sendiri. Jadi jangan diikuti, haha.

* * *

 **Andai Mereka Itu 'Kau'**

by

oczelt

* * *

Mana ada yang tahu akan kekurangan Karamatsu yang paling mendalam. Dia sudah bagaikan kakak kedua yang cuek akan perasaannya sendiri. Makanya, saudara-saudaranya gemar mem _bully_ dia meski Karamatsu sendiri tidak melakukan hal fatal kepada salah satu dari saudaranya. Mereka penasaran apa kekurangan Karamatsu mengenai hati.

Bayangkan, bahkan dia tidak tahu mengapa saudaranya kebanyakan mengatakan dia 'maso'. Setelah dahulu pernah dijadikan tumbal Chibita agar saudaranya menyelamatkan dia, namun mereka malah menyakiti hati kakak kedua dengan makan buah pir tanpanya. Juga tentang bagaimana selama ini Karamatsu selalu terlibat perkelahian karena dekat arus konflik ketika dua saudaranya sedang saling kontra (lihatlah saat Osomatsu berantem sama Choromatsu tentang cowok mesum).

Dia orangnya _selow_. Mungkin.

Hanya memberikan cermin kepadanya saja, dia sudah bisa senyam-senyum sendiri secara percaya diri. Itulah Karamatsu.

Tanpa Karamatsu tahu, bahwa itulah kekurangannya.

Yang baru saja diendus Ichimatsu dalam waktu dekat itu.

=oOo=

Aib Ichimatsu terbongkar akan dia takut berteman saat memiliki kucing yang bisa bicara. Sebut saja ESP, kucing berkacamata yang kini punya kemampuan membaca perasaan orang setelah disuntikkan zat aneh ketika melindungi pantat pemiliknya. Yah, memang tidak etis.

Ichimatsu punya masalah akan takut berbaur. Tapi ia bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya, karena ada lima saudaranya yang akan selalu membuat hari-harinya berwarna. Dia juga berterima kasih karena ESP dia jadi tahu apa kekurangan hatinya.

Sekarangpun dia mengerti akan Karamatsu. Tanpa bantuan ESP. Dia benar-benar paham apa kekurangan Karamatsu, setelah sempat menengok kekurangannya.

"Hmm~ Hari ini kau ganteng juga, Karamatsu~"

Tampak seorang pemuda berjaket biru dengan kacamata hitam sebagai pelindung mata. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum di depan cermin kecil sambil bergaya keren.

"Ya, disitu menawannya dirimu, Karamatsu~"

Ichimatsu yang tidak jauh dari lokasi kakaknya itu menampakkan ekspresi datar. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia mual melihat kepercayaan diri si Karamatsu. Alasannya simpel, cewek aja tidak mau meliriknya.

"Ya~ Hehe…"

Butuh keberanian besar agar Ichimatsu bisa membeberkan rasa uneg-uneg yang baru didapatkannya ketika melihat Karamatsu, tepat di depan pemuda itu. Resikonya terlalu besar. Tapi… dia benar-benar penasaran akan diri kakak keduanya itu.

"Heh, dasar tukang narsis. Mati saja kamu."

Sungguh, percakapan basa-basi yang terlalu ringkas.

"Sewot melihat orang ngapain. Kamu juga tidak punya kerjaan mengintip orang mengaca terus, apa?" Karamatsu melebarkan mulutnya. "Ohhh~ atau kau kagum denganku?"

Ichimatsu tersenyum dingin. "Haaa~? Kagum dengan orang narsis yang padahal belum dapat pacar satupun~? Haha, kok bisa ya~"

Syukur tidak ada kucingnya yang bisa bicara itu. Atau dia akan termakan ucapannya sendiri. Mana ada yang tahu kalau Ichimatsu benar-benar mengagumi kakaknya tersebut.

"Cih."

Karamatsu kembali menatap wajahnya pada cermin. Ichi merasakan hatinya panas. Giginya ia gertakkan kuat.

"Yap, lagi-lagi kau ganteng! Hahaha!"

"Hahh… andai semua saudaraku bisa tersenyum sepertiku…"

Karamatsu menoleh pada Ichi spontan. Ichi terkekeh kecil, jail.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?"

"Kok kamu bisa tahu maksudku, sih?"

Ichimatsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang. Karamatsu tampak beberapa kali memutar irisnya, saking gugup.

"Kau mencoba seperti kucingmu yang bisa mengerti perasaan orang itu?"

"Syukurlah ada yang tahu perasaanku…"

Karamatsu menggebrak meja kasar. Lagi-lagi, Ichimatsu masih berekspresi sama menantang.

"Hehe, apa yang aku katakan itu benar bukan~?" goda Ichimatsu. Karamatsu menaik-turunkan kacamata hitamnya gagap.

"Khh! Kau tau darimana juga! Memang apa yang kau lihat dariku?!"

Padahal Karamatsu sedikit berharap, Ichimatsu benar-benar tahu akan dirinya. Alasan mengapa ia selalu mengaca kini bisa dibaca oleh Ichimatsu, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Ichimatsu pada bagian paling awal dari permainan arti kontra hati dan ucapan.

"Aku tahu kau begitu suka saudaramu karena kami selalu ribut di depanmu. Kau terhibur oleh kami."

"Aku tidak menangkap maksudmu apa."

"Hmm. Kau selalu melihat wajahmu di kaca sebagai melihat 'kami' disana, bukan?"

"Khhh—"

Ichimatsu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekat pada Karamatsu pelan. "Saat kau merasa sedih, kau akan melihat kaca lalu memainkan ekspresi senyum disana sambil berucap hal-hal manis. Orang-orang mungkin melihat kau tengah berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri. Tapi bagiku—tidak, bagimu, kau melihat 'kami' menyemangatimu."

Respon Karamatsu dengan membuka mulutnya gagap, membuat Ichimatsu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dia yakin dengan hipotesanya ternyata memang benar.

"Karena wajah kita sama, kau mencoba mengandaikan kami disana bersamamu," Ichimatsu menurunkan tubuhnya kemudian duduk mendekati lawan bicaranya. "Maaf, kami dari awal tidak tahu perasaanmu…"

Karamatsu memang senang melihat para keluarganya bahagia. Oleh karena itu, Karamatsu berusaha mungkin tidak membuat keluarganya cemas dengan menyimpan masalah hari-harinya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, saudaranya seakan mengabaikan dia sendiri karena jarang mencurahkan masalahnya.

Terlihat terbuka, tapi kenyataannya Karamatsu adalah orang yang tertutup.

Terlalu lama diacuhkan keluarganya membuat seorang Karamatsu bisa melakukan hal aneh seperti yang Ichimatsu katakan. Melihat di cermin seakan melihat dirinya, padahal dia sedang bermain opera sabun dimana menceritakan semua kakak dan adiknya mendukung dia. Melalui cermin, dia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dukungan kakaknya. Menjadi penopang hatinya agar tegar menghadapi hidup.

"Sampai bermain drama untuk bisa melihat bagaimana kami mendukungmu. Kami kelihatannya mengacuhkanmu, ya?"

Satu bulir airmata jatuh. Ichimatsu terperangah. Ia memandang asal dimana airmata itu ada.

Karamatsu entah sejak kapan melepas kacamatanya itu menangis. Namun ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Seperti mengandaikan replika cerminmu itu adaalah saudaramu sendiri."

Bibir Karamatsu bergetar. Masih ia tegar menahan isaknya.

"Andaikan kami selalu disisimu lalu berwajah seperti kau saat tersenyum. Kau ingin kami tersenyum di depanmu."

"H—hiks!"

"Walau kadang emosian karena lelah selalu disalahpahami kami… tapi aku juga baru tahu dirimu, Karamatsu."

Ichimatsu juga tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi ada di posisi Karamatsu. Jika Karamatsu mengandaikan saudaranya seperti mimiknya di cermin, Ichimatsu menggunakan kucing-kucing untuk membelai dan bertutur manis kepada saudaranya.

"Karena aku juga sama denganmu…. Hiks…"

Kedua saudara itupun berpelukan kuat. Melepaskan rasa cemas dalam hati melalui tangisan keras.

=oOo=

"Lagi-lagi kau mengaca, Karamatsu."

Karamatsu menoleh pada ambang pintu kamar mereka. Tampak Ichimatsu menyenderkan bahunya disana dengan senyuman.

Saudara kedua itu langsung meninggalkan cermin di meja kemudian mendekat pada Ichimatsu. Ia memberikan ekspresi senyum jua.

"Aku terlalu malu meminta yang lain menjadi penggantimu. Jadi, aku tetap memakai kaca sebagai penggantimu."

Karamatsu mencoba bergaya melipat dada. Ichimatsu melakukan hal serupa, dengan gaya horizontal dari aslinya.

"Ichimatsu, terimakasih telah mencoba menjadi cerminku."

 **=End=**

A/N: Sebenarnya saya cinta Karamatsu, hanya karena tidak tahan gaya noraknya saya jadi cinta Todomatsu. Cinta Todomatsu karena kepicikannya. Ya, dia picik. Haha.

Btw aku belum nonton episode 9-12 lalu 14 orz


End file.
